maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Statistics
Character Statistics, or stats, is the build of a character. There are four base stats of the game - Strength (STR), Dexterity (DEX), Intelligence (INT), and Luck (LUK). The base stats are used to determine the attack, defense, and critical rate. As a beginner, stats are added automatically until one chooses a job, or reaches Level 11. At this point, the base stats have to be redistributed accordingly in order to get the preferable build of the character. Ability Points Ability Points (AP) is the amount of points that can be distributed to base stats. 5 AP is distributed upon every Level up. Core Statistics Level Level represents a player's mastery of the game. Players can Level up when they reach the target amount of EXP needed. Many aspects of the game has a Level limit attached, so one might have several checkpoints to achieve. Health Points Health Points (HP) is the amount of damage that can be sustained before dying (losing all HP). Like MP, HP can be restored over time or by using items. After every Level up, the amount of MaxHP increases, with the current HP increasing to maximum. The MaxHP can be increased by distributing AP into the HP stat, or by using passive skills. Demon Avenger uses HP for his skills, so it is recommended to have a high Max HP. Mana Points Mana Points (MP) determine how many times a player can use a certain skill. Like HP, MP can be restored over time or by using items. After every Level up, the amount of Max MP increases, with the current MP increasing to maximum. MaxMP can be increased by distributing AP into the MP stat, or by using passive skills. For classes with low Max HP, there is a skill which one can utilize to temporary use MP as a substitute for a portion of HP damage. There are 6 classes which do not use MP: Demon Slayer, Demon Avenger, Angelic Buster, Kanna, Zero, Kinesis. Mana Mana is a substitute for MP that only Kanna uses. Despite the similar name, it is separate from MP. Kanna starts with 100 Mana, and continuously replenishes Mana at a rate of 10 every second. Demon Fury Demon Fury (DF) is a substitute for MP, and is only used by Demon Slayer. Unlike MP, DF cannot be recovered over time or by using items. DF can only be regenerated by attacking enemies with normal attacks. Max DF can only be increased by obtaining a new, higher leveled Demon Aegis, which are given out when you make a job advancement. Currently, the most DF that can be achieved without Hyper Stats is 180, and that is by obtaining the Princess No's Accursed Shield from the Princess No Party Quest. Time Force Time Force (TF) is what the Zero class uses instead of MP. Each Zero starts with 100 TF for each half, and Alpha can increase his TF through one of his skills. It replenishes extremely quickly, so players rarely need to worry about running out, but if they do, they can always Tag and use Zero's other half in battle. Psychic Points Psychic Points (PP) is what Kinesis uses for his skills. Upon logging in, Kinesis starts with 0 PP, and he has a maximum of 30 PP that he can charge at any given point in the game. Most of Kinesis's attacks will charge 1 or more PP, and he needs to use PP for both his damage reduction skill and to use his Ultimate Skills. Experience Experience (EXP) is what your character earns by playing the game. EXP can be obtained by completing quests, monsters, and a few other activities. When one dies, a portion of one's EXP will be lost. This hazard does not apply to beginners. Fame Fame represents the popularity of the player. One can choose to increase or decrease another player's fame. Fame can only be given or taken once per day. Some equipment will give player's more fame upon equipping it for the first time, there are also some trait items that can increase one's fame. There is also a fame restriction on some equipment. Base (Primary) Statistics Strength Strength (STR) is one of the base stats which is responsible for the amount of damage inflicted on enemies. One can distribute AP into the STR stat to increase STR. This is used to determine the Attack of a player. This stat is prioritized for Warrior- and certain Pirate-based classes. Dexterity Dexterity (DEX) is one of the base stats which is responsible for the chance of inflicting damage onto enemies. One can distribute AP into the DEX stat to increase DEX. This stat is prioritized for Bowman- and certain Pirate-based classes since it also directly improves their Attack. Intelligence Intelligence (INT) is one of the base stats which is responsible for the amount of magic damage inflicted on enemies. One can distribute AP into the INT stat to increase INT. This is used to determine the Attack, This stat is prioritized for Magician-based classes. Luck Luck (LUK) is one of the base stats which is responsible for the chance of inflicting damage inflicted on enemies. One can distribute AP into the LUK stat to increase LUK. This stat is prioritized for Thief-based classes. Secondary Statistics Attack Attack determines the amount of damage one can inflict onto enemies. Critical Rate Critical Rate (Crit Rate) determines the chance of critical damage being onto enemies. Defense Defense (commonly abbreviated to Def) determines the reduction of the amount of damage taken from enemies. Speed Speed is the rate of lateral movement of a character, or how fast a player is able to walk. It can be increased by equipping equipment, or temporarily by potions. Jump Jump is the rate of vertical movement of a character, or how high a character is able to jump. It can be increased by equipping equipment, or temporarily by potions. Hyper Stats Starting at Level 140, players can obtain additional stats with points gained from leveling up. Some stats included are STR, DEX, INT, LUK, Damage, Boss Damage, Enemy Defense Ignored, and Abnormal Status Resistance. Trivia * Mana was originally called Spirit Force in JMS, alleviating the confusion that GMS caused by naming it so similar to Mana Points. * For a while after the Sengoku classes were introduced to GMS, Kannas could use MP Pots to refill their Mana, which was a glitch. * Currently in GMS, there is a glitch with Hyper Stats where Kannas can increase their max Mana by leveling up the increase Max DF stat * Originally, critical chance was available only for certain classes. * Magic Defense and Weapon Defense have been merged into just Defense with the V patch. * Avoidbillity and Accuracy were removed with the V patch. Category:Elements